The Call of the Sea
by Blessed Spirit
Summary: Diana, always knew there was more for herself than Tortuga, and her mother’s “legacy.” This is the story of how she finds her father, herself, and her true destiny.


Title: The Call of the Sea  
  
Author: Blessed Spirit (Lyn)  
  
Rating: R (for later chapters)  
  
Summary: Diana, the daughter of a prostitute, always knew there was more for herself than Tortuga, and her mother's "legacy." This is the story of how she finds her father, herself, and her true destiny.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own PotC, or any of its characters, I am also not making any profit from this story.  
  
Author's Note: *PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING* I write for myself, nobody else, writing recently has been the only thing that has kept me sane. I am using my stories, and FanFiction.net in general, as a way to improve my writing, and I will keep writing my stories as long as they are fun/interesting for me. If I come up with a somewhat interesting idea I write about it. You will also notice that I do not accept anonymous reviews, that is simply for the fact that I do not want to receive some chicken-shit (please excuse the language) anonymous review saying that my story sucks. I know that I am not an extremely talented writer, I am still looking for a writing style that fits me best. If there is something about my story that you do not like, please let me know, I really want to improve, so criticism is really necessary. And this goes right along with that, if you do like the story, please let me know what you liked about it, so I can continue that in my writing. Oh and one last thing (then I'll stop rambling) I know that my character is a Mary Sue, to be honest, what story with an OC isnt? Like I said before I'm still in the experimental stage of my writing. Thanks SOO much for reading that, but I think it was really necessary to get out, I hope you enjoy it, and PLEASE review, thanks again.  
  
Chapter One: Needed Change:  
  
The thick humid summer air caught in Diana's throat. Her dark curls stuck to her damp cheekbones. She sighed as she fanned herself with a piece of parchment, her dark brown eyes gazed down upon the small island city of Tortuga. The bar full of drunken sailors, and the whores with their loud obnoxious laughs, and bright make-up made their way up and down the streets.  
  
The old wooden door creaked open, and her mother walked into their small home that overlooked the town, and sea.  
  
"Hello Mary," Diana sighed, turning her head back to the cracked, dust covered window. Beautiful ships sailing in the bay, the royal blue water churning, and colliding with the jagged rocks.  
  
"Hello, my daughter," she replied sarcastically. Her brunette roots were clearly visible through her messy blonde hair. Her red lipstick smudged, covering more of her yellow teeth than anything else, her pale blue dress sleeve hung off her left shoulder, and she held her stockings in one hand, the other was fiercely placed on her hip.  
  
"Starting business so early in the day?" Diana didn't even turn her head away from the view, she was disgusted in her mother, and she wanted to leave.  
  
"You shouldn't joke like that," Mary commented with a slight accent, "Its about time you started workin', you are almost a woman, and besides you are my daughter, all of the men will love you......just as the love me." She finished her sentence with a sparkle in her eye, she prided herself on the fact that nearly all the men on this damned rock practically adored her.  
  
Diana scoffed and rolled her eyes, "I can't believe you would say that I, I'm thirteen, that's disgusting."  
  
Mary disregarded her comment as she carelessly threw her stockings over her shoulder, and moved toward a cabinet, which housed a large bottle of rum. She yanked off the cork, and took one large, un-lady-like drink, and wiped the back of her hand over her drenched lips.  
  
"Ugh, you disgust me," Diana spat out. She briskly walked out after a moment of awkward silence, slamming the door behind her. She sat down on the cement step right outside the front door, wrapped her arms around her legs, and rested her chin on her knees.  
  
As every second passed by Diana's anger only grew. Any normal mother would burst out that door yelling and screaming at her child never to disrespect her like that again, but Mary sat inside with her rum bottles, drinking her cares away.  
  
Diana jumped as she heard the empty bottle crash against the door, causing the flimsy hinges to shake. Her eyes welled up with tears, but she quickly blinked them away, she would not shed a tear for someone who would not do the same for her. She pushed herself off the cement block, and walked down the narrow path that led to the town of Tortuga.  
  
As she reached the small town the smell of cigar smoke, rum, and sweat filled her nose. The sound of someone retching behind one of the small buildings made her cringe, she hated coming down to the city, and always tried to avoid it.  
  
"Hello darling," one of the drunken sailors commented as he swung his arm around her shoulder, playing with the neckline of her simple white lace dress. She scrunched up her nose in disgust, and shrugged off his arm without a single word, leaving him alone in the street. "Tease!" He called out, turning back to the bar.  
  
She ignored him and continued walking until the sounds of the town were a distant cry, and she made her way out to the docks. She welcomed the salty water that splashed her face as she slowly walked to the end of the platform. Diana took off her shoes, and hung her legs over the wooden planks, dangling inches over the water.  
  
Some odd number of hours had past and Diana remained on the dock. It was peaceful, and calming watching the boats pass by, sails rippling in the wind, the water splashing up on her, it was so poetic. And as the sun started to set far off in the distance she began to hum a melancholy tun, she wasn't sure if she had made it up, or heard it somewhere, long ago, but it reminded her of the sea. It reminded her of the world out there, the world that she was determined to see.  
  
Once the last rays of the sun had set Diana began to make her way back home. She didn't want to leave, but she knew the town was even more dangerous at night than during the day, men were even more careless, and didn't care even if you gave then "no" for an answer.  
  
As she made her way off the dock, and back to the city she noticed a tall, lanky man handing out sheets of parchment. Her curiosity overcame her knowing sense of danger, and she carefully approached him.  
  
"In exchange for a one voyage working crew, a free passage to Port Royal," the man said to her, handing her one of the advertisements. "Plenty of working opportunities for a lass like yourself," he said with a small grin.  
  
"When does the ship leave?" She asked, looking over the piece of parchment.  
  
"Tomorrow morning, just after dawn," he replied while handing out papers to more people that passed by.  
  
"Thank you," she said with a smile, and she ran past the crowd, and through the town, until she reached her cottage. She stopped, took a deep breath, and slowly turned the brass doorknob. She exhaled a sigh of relief to find that her mother was not in the front room. Moments later Mary, and a blonde young man came out of her bedroom. Diana could have sworn that her mother's eyes turned bright red for a split second.  
  
"Go to your room, I'll be there in a minute," Mary said through gritted teeth.  
  
Diana practically ran into her room, and quickly packed all of her belongings into a large leather bag. It was old and worn, but it was the only reminder that she had of her father. After she packed all of her things she quietly sat on her bed. She could hear the front door close, and her mother's footsteps beating on the wooden floor, each step pounded in her heart, each step brought her closer to her new future, in Port Royal.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Okay, so this story is a HUGE stretch for me, and is so far from what I usually write. So please let me know what you thought. Do you think I should continue, or stick with other genres of writing? 


End file.
